


Whipped cream and beer

by love123edlu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward, Crushes, Drunk Stiles, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Parties, Stallison - Freeform, alternative universe, embarrassed Allison, hopefully funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love123edlu/pseuds/love123edlu
Summary: He stared at me his expression hard to read when suddenly he leaned down and placed a kiss on my forehead, then my nose, then my cheeks. He pulled away slowly staring down at my tomato red face. My heart was beating out of my chest as a million questions rushed through my mind but all of them went away when I felt his lips collide with mine. I kissed back immediately wrapping my arms around his neck. His hands dig deep into my waist causing me to gasp giving him enough time to slip his tongue in.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 12





	Whipped cream and beer

I walked over to my favorite customer's table handing him his usual dairy milk milkshake with a scary amount of whipped cream on the top. "Remind me how on earth you manage to stay fit?" I questioned smirking at him.

"I exercise" he stated returning my smirk "Wait I hadn't even ordered yet" he said looking a bit confused.

"It's on the house anything for my favorite and most loyal customer" I answered

"That reminds me Lydia is having a party at 9pm so I'll pick you up at around 8:40" he said finishing off the milkshake she hadn't realized he started drinking. 

"Cool, see you later Stiles" I said as he got up. He gave me a hug before quickly kissing my cheek. He flashed me his signature smile at me before walking away leaving me a blushing so much I looked like I was sunburned. I grabbed his glass and took it to the back "Hey Kara" I said smiling at my co-worker.

"Hey Ally, that boy you were talking to was that Stiles" she questioned with a devious look on her face . 

"Yeah" I muttered a goofy smile plastered on her face , my mind went back to the kiss as I unconsciously touched my cheek.

"Aw, you're so in love you forgot you were washing the cup and now you got soap on your face" she stated while I groaned cleaning my face with a napkin. "So when are you going to tell him?" she asked.

"Never" I said almost immediately and she rolled her eyes.

"Allison you beautiful idiot if he doesn't feel the same, which is unlikely, but if he doesn't it's not the end of the world so just grow a pair and tell him" she said grabbing me by my shoulders "Promise me"

"Fine I promise" I said feeling ultimately screwed.

I got home at around eight so I ran to my room for a quick shower. I wore a red long sleeve crop top with a black denim skirt and brown boots. I stepped out of my house trying to convince myself that this was a good idea. "Hey" I said trying to get him to look up from his phone and when he did his expression was priceless.

"Allison, you look great" he said his eyes wide and his jaw dropped.

"Thanks" I whispered staring at the ground. He leaned down and placed a kiss to my forehead before entering his car while I just stood still trying to get my heartbeat back to normal.

"You coming or what?" he mocked which snapped me out of my trance. I hopped into his car and he started driving immediately. We walked into the house and were greeted by a bunch of drunk hormonal teens. "Well Lydia can really through a party" he said as some stranger handed him a red cup which he chugged immediately. He squashed it and threw it to the ground "Woah, let's PARTY" he shouted before running into the crowd , I groaned under my breath knowing I would have to stay sober it was okay since had just gotten her licensed.

We danced together for awhile until Stiles ran to the kitchen and threw up what seemed to be a week worth of drinks into the sink. "You okay there big boy?" I asked in a mocking tone as I lifted myself onto the kitchen counter. He turned to face me with a scowl but it turned to a bright smile as soon as I shoved a pack of mints into his hands.  
"What don't want to smell my barf breath" on that note I scrunched up my face fake puked "Understood" he said popping about seven in his mouth all at once. I shook my head at him playfully while he gave me a full open mouth smile.

"Smells better already" I stated coolly swinging my legs up and down . He put his hand to his heart and pretended to be flattered which caused me to burst out into laughter.  
He stared at me his expression hard to read when suddenly he leaned down and placed a kiss on my forehead, then my nose, then my cheeks. He pulled away slowly staring down at my tomato red face. My heart was beating out of my chest as a million questions rushed through my mind but all of them went away when I felt his lips collide with mine. I kissed back immediately wrapping my arms around his neck. His hands dig deep into my waist causing me to gasp giving him enough time to slip his tongue in. 

He tasted like a mixture of mint and beer and it strangely tasted so good. He pulled away slowly biting down on my bottom lip before he began to trail kisses down my neck. I ran my fingers through his dark locks as he sucked on my sweet spot "I love you" I muttered unconsciously. He froze. He pulled away slowly and stared at me eyes wide while I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. We sat in the awkward silence for awhile, me staring at my trembling while he looked like he had just seen the nogitsune. "Can you please take me home?" I asked jumping down from the counter. I didn't wait for an answer before walking out of the party and into the cold night. "I can't catch a break" I whispered wiping away my tears.

"Allison" I heard causing me pick up my pace "Allison, stop" he said grabbing my wrist and pulling me back to him.

"What?!" I yelled not caring enough to wipe my tears which I immediately regretted once I saw his expression fall, he pitied me and I hate pity. "Look, Stiles I'm fine ok it's not by force that you love me back if anything I'm angry at myself for thinking that there was even a possibility that you would like me back. Now I feel like a complete idiot but at least I know now" I rambled looking everywhere but at him. He stared at me for awhile "Say something, please" I begged feeling fresh tears fall down my face. Then he kissed me and I pulled away furious "Stop doing that you can't keep getting my hopes up, I am so tired of getting my heart broken" I yelled.

"I love you Allison" he said cupping my face .

"Your messing with me" I stated still looking at anything but him.

"No I'm not, that's why I was so shocked because I never thought you would ever like me back" he said. I looked into his eyes searching for some sign that he was lying but I found nothing so I got on my tiptoes and kissed him with every pent up emotion I have ever had and he does the same. We pull away breathless and both say "I love you" in unison.


End file.
